Conventionally, a DVFS (Dynamic Voltage and Frequency Scaling) technique dynamically changing an operating frequency of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) is known. An information processing apparatus, to which such a technique is applied, can reduce power consumption of the CPU by lowering an operating frequency of the CPU and a voltage applied to the CPU.
As an example of such an information processing apparatus, there is a known information processing apparatus to which an Ondemand Governor technique changing an operating frequency of a CPU according to CPU utilization per unit time is applied. In the case where the CPU utilization per unit time is lower than a predetermined threshold value, such an information processing apparatus can reduce power consumption of the CPU by setting the operating frequency of the CPU to a frequency lower than a predetermined frequency.
Herein, in the case of lowering the operating frequency when the CPU utilization is higher than the predetermined threshold value, the power consumption is reduced but an application execution time is prolonged due to performance degradation. Hence, power consumption for executing application will increase. Therefore, in the case where the CPU utilization per unit time is higher than the predetermined threshold value, the information processing apparatus prevents performance degradation by setting the frequency of the CPU to a frequency higher than the predetermined frequency.
However, since the operating frequency is set to a high frequency when the CPU utilization is higher than the predetermined threshold value, the above-described technique changing the operating frequency of the CPU according to the CPU utilization per unit time has a problem that does not reduce power consumption of the CPU.